10 Things I love about You
by Code of Codex
Summary: Angel x Karl short drabble/oneshot. I need something new and fresh so here a romance fluffy story with only Angel x Karl! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a sucker for romances and will forever be sucker for them! My number 1 ship would forever be Karl x Angel and I wanted to write 10 chapter about them that are drabbles called _10 things I love about you._**

 **You can read this with or without song but as for me! I'm going to listen to the song called Collide cover version of Morgan Wallen.**

 **I hope you enjoy these short drabble romance chapters between Karl and Angel.**

 **To those who are new or haven't read my stories of The Journey, BattleField Domination or The Flightless Dove. Angel is one of summoner and is one of the sweetest summoner that I made since the other summoner I made is really, really violent and foul mouth.**

* * *

 _1\. Your smile_

Angel sat on the floor as she cried, tears fell from her eyes as she sat under the tree not caring who heard or saw her, she wept loudly, loud enough for a blue haired demon slayer to hear her. Karl was returning from his travels when he saw Angel crying, his heart broke to see his childhood love crying as he walked over to her, he sat down next to Angel but she did not acknowledge him but that did not stop him from trying to make her feel better, he wrapped his arms around her causing her to be spook as she stare at Karl with fear but it soften before she let out more tears and clung to Karl as she wailed.

"What's wrong Angel, why are you crying?" Karl said softly as he held Angel tightly while he run his hand through her hair and rub soothing circle on her back, Angel clung to him desperately as she try to speak but only to let out sobs, Karl began to saying soothing calming words while he rocked Angel.

After ten minutes had passed, Angel's sobs began to become quieter and quieter before she began to whimper quietly, Karl's hand had entwined with Angel's small hand as the two sat under the tree quietly. Karl's arm had wrapped itself around her waist and held her close to his chest where her head lay where his heartbeat was beating, the sound of Karl's heart beating softly and calming made Angel to become entirely quiet as she embraced the warmth and the sound of a heart beat that Karl gave her.

"Are you willing to tell me what's wrong?" Karl asked softly as he felt Angel's head nodding before he look down to stare at sky blue eyes that he loved so dearly while the snow white hair he wish to kiss framed her pale face that he wish to kiss every spot but what he missed was her smile that he loved to see as Karl cradle Angel's face gently.

"I-I had this terrifying that you, brother and everybody abandon me! It felt so dark and cold before hands sprout and latch on to me telling me that it's time for me to die! Then when I saw you and everyone, you began to call me monster, witch and told me to leave or you'll kill me!" Angel wailed out as she wrapped her arms around Karl's torso as she weep, her arms tighten afraid that Karl would disappear like in her dream.

"Angel I would never leave you and I speak for all of us, we will never leave you. Angel you're to important to us and we'll rather fight and die protecting you than have you face these things alone." Karl said as he kissed Angel's forehead as his ears were red but he smiled when he saw Angel stop sniffling but she still had a sad look, he quickly got an idea as he stood up and help Angel to stand as he held her hand, he then began to drag her down the road the idea still fresh in his mind.

"K-Karl where are we going?" Angel stuttered as she tried to match Karl's pace but stumbled.

"Somewhere fun!" Karl chirped as he slowed his pace enough down enough for Angel to catch up and not stumble. "Trust me Angel, you don't have to worry about anything." Karl said soothingly causing Angel to relax as she walked side by side with him, their hands entwined together.

* * *

Angel latched tightly on to Karl as the two stood above the edge of the waterfall that rage down, while Karl just chuckle, he wrapped his arms tightly around Angel causing her to look up at him. She stare at Karl with a frighten expression but he smiled reassuring but even with that smiled didn't help her relax as she tightened her arms around Karl even more.

"K-Karl I don't think jumping off the waterfall is a good idea!" Angel shook as she stare at Karl with a pleading look.

"Do you trust me?" Angel nodded stiffly at the question as Karl grinned before he scooped Angel up as he then took a few steps back from the edge. "Than I want you to put your faith and trust in me. Now hold on!" Karl shouted, he began to sprinted toward the edge while Angel wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before he jumped off the edge and start falling to the lake below.

The two began to fall as Karl's blue eyes shine happily, he stare lovingly with a huge smile as he stare at Angel's sky blue eyes that were widen in shock before she let out a huge a smile, her snow long white hair was falling behind her while the sun shine brilliantly down giving her the a enchanting look that Karl always love with that smile, the two fell into the lake causing a huge splash once they landed. As the two resurfaced from the water, Angel burst out laughing as she stare at how Karl's hair had stuck to his face like a octopus which Karl splashed Angel with water for revenge as he than began to start laughing at her before Angel splashed him as she began to swam away causing Karl to let out a grin, he then quickly swam after her in hope to catch her. The chase was like a cat and mouse chase between the two until Karl wrapped his arms around Angel before lifting her up as she began to squeal in laughter, the two laughed and smiled before they had to swim back to the shore.

Karl lifted Angel out of the water as they move themselves to sit under the sun to dry themselves and their clothes off after taking a swim. They began to make lame jokes at each other not caring how the time passed or how they were dry as they only care about what's happening with each other. Karl smiled as he watch Angel had a bright smile on her lips before he stood up with Angel following behind him, the two began to entwined their hands, they smile at each other before walking down the road back home, the two kept close to each other not daring to separate as the sun slowly set.

"Angel…" She turned to look at Karl who smile down at her as she mirrored his smile, the nightmare she once had long forgotten thank to him.

"Yes Karl?"

"I love your smile…"

 _One of the things I love about you… Is your smile. Your smile is always so bright that it's like the sun in my life._

* * *

 **I hope you love this fluffy bit since you get to see few more chapters of it!**

 **This will probably also help me rid of writer's block since those things are nasty and I rather not have it.**

 **My question to everyone do you ship like the shipping of Karl x Angel.**

 **Because I don't ship Seria x Karl. Sadly I don't ship it since Seria is more in love with the male summoner that has no name and I adore Karl x Angel shipping.**

 **Now stay tune next time~ Ciao everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuck my allergies toward detergent my thumb now has this strange looking thing that is like a blister!**

 **TrueDragon: Shhhhhhhhhh Just shhhhhhhh Karl x Angel screw the other one shhhhh Don't crush my dreams dear shhhhh Also I don't see much of people setting their summoner with Karl so for now it's Angel x Karl**

 **LazyCat: I'm glad you like this romance.**

 **Garth: Poor Ace XD**

 **Also yes Vernil is a unit but some reason Chiffron Shrimp otherwise creator or Kuro and Kuroi has another oc name Vernil Claudio, if it's help call him Ver or Akuma's nickname for him would be known as -beep-**

* * *

 _2\. Your laugh_

Karl lay bored on his bed as he let out an exhausted sigh, he had been training himself a little to hard and now he lay tired and sleepy on his bed. As he closed his eyes a image of Angel appeared fresh in his head causing his eyes to snapped wide open, his breathing became ragged as his heart began to beat fast while bright pink blush was on his face as he buried himself into the pillow and let out a sigh, unaware of someone sneaking into his house. Karl turned to face the wall as his eyes were wide open when he felt a presences nearby, his body went stiff before he let himself relax and closed his eyes as he let his breathing become soft and quiet. The person crept up to him silently and quietly before looming over him with a one goal in mind as their hands were form as a claw and the person inch their hands close to Karl's side, a grin on the person face but as the hands were inch away from Karl's side, his eyes snapped wide open as he latched on to the person's wrist and flung the person on his bed and trapping them with his body weight while the person let out a squeal. His eyes widen when he saw the person under him as the sky blue eyes stare back at him before he let out a sigh of relief and lay his head in Angel's neck, his arms wrap themselves around her waist and buried himself into Angel's white hair that tickled his face slightly.

"Kaaaaaarl!" Angel whined as she squirmed around in Karl's grip but he refuse to loosen his hold on her as Angel stop wiggling and pouted, her sky blue eyes turned to stare Karl's blue hair that she adore to run her fingers in, as her small fingers began to play around with Karl's hair, she began to listen to Karl's breathing turn from low hum into a deep purr as she giggle at that strange sound that Karl was letting out. "Ah you're so cute Karl." Angel giggled while Karl looked up at her and huffed annoyed before he buried himself back into her neck as he listen to the beautiful laugh that he enjoy to listen everyday of his life.

"You don't call guys cute Angel!" Karl mumbled as Angel just giggle and continue to run her small hands in his hair while he let out a relax, calming hum that could be mistaken for a purr as Angel giggled happily at the sound, her eyes shifted toward the ceiling while she felt Karl shifted himself to stare at Angel with a pout their forehead pressing against each other. "It's rude to call guys cute."

"But you are so cute Karl!" Angel wrapped her arms around Karl's neck keeping him from moving away as she smile up at him. "Haha I'm glad you're my Karl!" She chirped as Karl's face flushed before he frown and tried to glare at Angel but the blush on his face didn't do him justice as he watch her giggle before she began to give Karl a eskimo kiss.

"Take back the cute part!" Karl muttered angrily as Angel grin and shook her head before she felt Karl's hand on her side, her eyes widen before she could grab Karl's hands she began to burst into fits of laughter as she squirmed and try to move away from Karl who began to attack Angel with tickles attack as Angel was screeching in laughter while she cried in tears trying to move away. "Take it back Angel and I will stop~" Karl sang as he continue to tickle her mercilessly but she shook her head.

"N… NEVER!" Angel cried out as she tried to move around to stop Karl from tickling her but it fail as she burst into fits of laughter, her hands went to his chest and pushed helplessly while she screeched in laughter but Karl did not budge as he had grin on his face at the sight of Angel laughing in tears.

"Take it back Angel!"

"NO!"

"Angel~"

"N-NEVER KARL!"

"Oh Angel you can't keep up for long~"

"AH HAHAHAHA PLEASE KARL STOP!"

"Then take it back!"

"O-OKAY! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!" Angel screeched in laughter but Karl had a grin on his face as he kept tickling her while Angel was squirming.

"What did you call me instead of cute and I promise I will stop~" Karl chimed as Angel tried to glare but she was crying in laughter while she struggled to breath as Karl stopped and waited for Angel to answer as she let out a whine and glare at Karl.

"You are so dreamy and handsome, while you have this so cool air around you that it's nothing compare to cute things!"

Karl grin before he lay himself beside Angel while she tried to catch her breath before pouting up at Karl her eyes half lidded before curling herself up to Karl who wrapped his arm around her, she look up at Karl with a pout before she let out a grin and a giggle before poking Karl's nose. "Boop~" Angel giggled as Karl laughed along before poking Angel's nose.

"Boop." He replied back as he brought the cover up on the both of them as they snuggle up together, he wrap his arms around Angel's waist as she moved her head closer to listen to Karl's heart beat and to embrace his warm embrace that he gave.

"Hey Karl?" Angel called out as Karl looked down as ocean blue eyes clashed with sky blue eyes while he let out a hum answering Angel's call who smile and snuggled close to him. "No matter what, your still cute~" His eyes narrowed as he frown but he sighed as Angel just giggled before pecking his nose, he blushed slightly but kept his glare.

"Angel." Karl said with a warning look but Angel just smile and peck his forehead as he sighed before his eyes soften as he return the kiss for Angel by lovingly kiss her forehead which Angel just blush slightly and buried her face into his chest as he let out a chuckle which Angel pouted at him before she grin up at him.

"Cute~" Angel sang before her eyes slowly closed, she soon fell asleep with Karl watching her, his hand went to caress her cheek lovingly as he smiled before he kissed Angel's forehead. His heart melt at the soft smile that Angel had while she slept, while he remember the beautiful laugh that remind him of the wind chimes blowing in the wind.

"... I love your laughter…" Karl muttered as he surrendered himself to the slumber while he embraced Angel tightly allowing their heart beat to beat as one a smile plastered on his face knowing that Angel wasn't going to leave him.

 _One of the things I love about you is… Your laughter. It's so sweet and soft that it reminds me of the wind chimes that blew gently in the wind and I wish to hear it everyday._

* * *

 **Yeah for romances! I hope you love these, I'm also still having that writer's block that makes me want to cry ( TT^TT) I wonder once I'm done with this story what should I write next if I still have that writer's block. Maybe focus on The Journey or something.**

 **My mind is like blank piece of a paper when I think of The Flightless Dove, I can't think of anything but a blank paper while the other one I can think of many things. Man maybe I should nap early to think of some.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo writing down on all the chapters since I keep writing new one -cough- Frontier Castle -cough- So after this one I will work on the Journey than I have free roam to which on one to write**

* * *

 _3\. Your heart_

Karl was walking around after a long day from his travels, he was happy to be home. He was humming a happy tune as he was excited to see a certain someone, a blush was on his face as he stand in front of the door and knocked. He waited patiently while he heard footsteps and some crash and a few cursing which he rolled his eyes knowing who was getting the door, as the door was swung open revealing an pissed of red eyes giant that look like he was kicked in the groin but Karl notice bags under giant's eyes as he sighed and glare at the giant who just glare back before sighing.

"Sup Karl, I was going to sleep before you oh so fucking magically grace yourself into my humble home!" Karl rolled his eyes at the sarcasm that was dripping off from the giant's voice who just crossed his arms and leaned at the door watching Karl's everymove. "So what bring you here motherfucker?"

"Akuma I came here to see Angel but seem like she's not home and Akuma please tone down the swearing, there are children near by and the last thing I want to do is try to tell them what they mean or find their parents coming to kill you for teaching their children very bad language." Karl huffed as Akuma laughed before shaking his head which Karl sighed while Akuma patted him on the shoulder. "Anyways do you know where Angel is?"

"Well knowing her, she is either at the cafe, the tree or that fucking blasted plaza. I swear those bastards there stare at my sister like a piece of meat that I want to punch the fucking shit out of them." Akuma began to ranted off as Karl sighed and patted Akuma's shoulder before walking off leaving Akuma to curse and nap as the door to the Kiyo's was shut closed.

"If I was Angel where would I be?" Karl asked himself as he walk down the path to search for the happy white hair girl. "Probably in the plaza for the day if Akuma was asleep." Karl nodded as he set out to the plaza to search for the girl he loved.

* * *

"Big sister! Look what we made!" Karl stood to the side as he smiled at the sight of children surrounding Angel, each of them holding flowers crowns as they offer the flowers to Angel who just smiled and giggle before gently placing the flowers crowns on their heads as they cheer and ran around before running off to play tag, Karl felt his heart pound as if threatening to leap out of his chest. He breathe in deeply before he walked his way over, as his ears were turning pink and pink blush cover his cheeks but a bright smile was on his face as he stood behind Angel who was unaware his presence before he cover Angel's eyes as she let out a squeak of surprise.

"Guess who~" He sang as Angel relaxed and giggle before she place her hand under her chin as if she was thinking of the person, a bright smile was on her face before she let out more giggles causing Karl's grin to widen at the sound of her giggles.

"Hmm~ I wonder who would ever this person was, hmm, it's not my brother of course because he think of himself someone so manly that even the rocks would love to be in a relationship with him!" Karl chuckle as Angel just grin before her hands went up to hold his hands before removing them as she look at Karl with a sweet smile before pecking his cheek. "But if I would have to guess, it would always be you Karl." Her cheeks were pink as Karl kissed her forehead and sat beside her, her head lean on to his shoulder as he hum in delight. "How have you been doing Karl?"

"Quite well… Expect Lugina keeps pestering me that you aren't real." Karl huffed annoyed but he just smile as he held Angel close, his hand held her hand before bringing it to his lips as he kissed the back of her hand gently. "But I bet he just jealous that he doesn't have someone as amazing as you." He spoke softly as he kissed her cheek which light up with a pink blush that he found so adorable, as he kissed her cheek again causing her to giggle.

"I hope you don't hurt his pride too much Love." Karl smile at his his pet name before he give a loving kiss on Angel's cheek as his and her cheeks were pink. "My Karl, you love that little nickname too much." Angel sighed as Karl give Angel a cheeky grin which earn him a kiss on the cheek as he sighed happily before nuzzling her head as she let out a giggle.

"Why wouldn't I love that nickname? That nickname that you only called me is only directed only to me and me only no one else. It make me feel special." Karl said as Angel sighed and shook her head but a smile was on her face as she lifted Karl's hand and pecked his fingertips before entwining their hands together. "I'm glad that your part british."

"Oh so you don't like my other half that Japanese and my Greek Language?"

"N-NO, it's just easier to understand you that's all!"

"I'm joking Love, I know that you can't understand that why I call you Love~" Angel chimed as she gently kiss Karl's cheek before kissing his forehead. "Japanese I will call you 私の騎士, It means 'My knight' as for Greek I will call you πρίγκιπας, it means 'Prince' since you are my prince." Karl grinned as if he won the greatest prize his arms wrapped around her waist tightly as he kissed her head gently.

"I'm very lucky to have someone like you."

* * *

The two were walking back to Angel's place hand in hand until they notice a little boy crying which cause Angel to panic as she rushed over with Karl running behind, the boy kept crying before feeling Angel's hand resting on his head as he stopped and look up at Angel with teary eyes before he latched himself on to Angel crying his heart out as the two glance at each other, concern etched on their face.

Angel turned her head as she stroke the boy's head as she said soothing words while Karl looked around for anybody that own the child. "Where are your parents little one?" Angel said quietly as she lifted the boy up in her arms as Karl watch the scene unfold in front of him, a smile on his face as he watched.

"I-I don't know! I lost mama and papa when we went into the market!" The little boy wailed out as Angel cooed and quiet the little boy as the little boy sniffled.

"How about we go look for your parents, they must be looking for you."

Angel, Karl and the little boy looked around endlessly for the boy's parents but at last they couldn't find them and it was getting dark but Angel had not given up as she kept looking, Karl could see the exhausted look on Angel's face. His face filled with concern as he walked over to Angel the little boy in his hand as he gently place his hand on Angel's shoulder, his face mixed with concern when he saw the exhausted look in her eyes.

"Angel maybe we should keep looking in the morning, right now it's getting late." Karl said as Angel rapidly shook her head, she kept looking around helplessly as Karl's eyes narrowed in concern, he gently place the little boy on the ground and grabbed Angel as he twirled her around and stare down at her with concern in his eyes. "Angel you can't keep doing this! You'll end up getting hurt and that's the last thing that I want to see happen!" Karl snapped angrily as Angel teared up slightly but she look down and nodded stiffly while he sighed before bringing Angel in a hug. "I know how this means a lot to you Angel but you have to realize that you can't push yourself, you are the only thing that Akuma has in this this cruel world." Karl glance at the little boy that stare at them, his eyes soften at the sight of the child. "I'm sorry but can we keep looking until tomorrow morning, I just don't want Angel to collapse from exhaustion."

"No… I'm sorry…" Karl's face scrunched up in confusion as he stare at the little boy that glow before bursting into fireflies as his eyes widen at the sight and Angel to stare at the fireflies with her eyes widen in shock. "I lied and play the two of you…. In the end I was going to kill you both but the girl, even though she was going to get hurt in the end still stayed strong, trying to help a unknown child. So I apologize for causing trouble to the two of you, Miss you have a good heart, don't let that change you and Mister protect her because there are time that she need help." The fireflies disappeared leaving the two to watch.

"Angel?"

"I'm fine Karl… Just spook a bit…"

"Well let's go home, I just want to sleep now and Angel."

"Yes?"

"I love how good and kind your heart is… Even when there are people that did things wrong, never change."

 _One of the things I love about you is…. Your heart. You are always willing to accept anyone whether their past were good or bad, whether their hearts were good or evil, you were willing to accept them and forgive. You have a pure heart that cannot not be tainted so easily and I wish you will never change._

* * *

 **ALRIGHT NEXT STORY TO WRITE IS THE JOURNEY HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BECAUSE I'M PROBABLY GOING TO HAVE MIND EXPLOSION AFTER THIS! WOOOOOOT**

 **RHOA WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have made a plan! Next day I will update Frontier Castle and The Journey since the stories need love after I just made Moving Forward which that story will be up to the viewers choice, which will affect the story greatly as well cause the death of others and they will not come back. Maybe around after 10 chapters or 11 chapters they won't be deaths since bonding time is important which will affect the story out come.**

* * *

 _4\. Your eyes_

Karl grunted as the sunlight shine in his eyes but he curled himself up more in the blankets as he tighten his arms around Angel's body before he buried himself in her white snow lock while letting out a blissful sigh. He felt her wiggle around in his hold, as his face scrunched up before he began to tangle his legs around her legs and his arms tighten around her wrist but he felt her wiggle even more as he groan before turning himself causing Angel to let out a squeak as he lay on top of her as he buried his face in her neck. "Angel stop moving… I'm still sleepy…" Karl muttered out as the sound of Angel giggling made him slightly smiled as he was about to return to sleeping until he felt Angel trying to slipped from under him. "Angel." He growled out with warning but it didn't faze the girl as she kept trying to escape Karl's grasp.

"Karl I need a glass of water." Angel whined as Karl huffed but he didn't budge as Angel tried to push him off. "I promise I'll come back real quick!" Karl shook his head as Angel pouted before a idea open in her head as she grin. "If you don't let me get glass of water, no kisses and hugs for you!" Angel turned her head and closed her eyes so that she wouldn't see the shock look on Karl's face and the puppy dog eyes that he will use against on her.

"You wouldn't do that!" Karl said his eyes widen open as he stare down at Angel but he notice as how her eyes were closed as she refused to look at him, he pouted before snuggling up to and peppering her neck with kisses. "Angel don't do that." He spoke but Angel didn't make a peep but the blush on her face could be seen as Karl smile gently as he began to pepper Angel's faces with kisses as the girl tried to hold her blush. "I guess I'll go back to sleep if you don't wake up." Karl yawned as he got himself comfortable laying his head in the crook of her neck until he felt her wiggle.

"D-Don't fall asleep! What if you kill me by crushing me to death with your muscular fat!" Karl pouted as he moved himself to stare down at Angel, their blue eyes clashing as Angel looked away with her face light pink but that didn't stop him from staring at her as he watch her sweat and her lips quiver, her eyes tightly closed as she return to give him the silent treatment but Karl had a sly grin on his face, his hand reached and gently grab her chin and made her face him, his thumb ran across her lips gently and soft causing Angel to a red hue, she open before he brought his own lips above hers. Karl smile as he watch the love of his life slowly wrap her arms around his neck as he tried to hold in the chuckle, he lowered himself but only to kiss her cheek as he heard a pitiful whine escaped her lip as she glare at Karl but it looked more like a pout as Karl chuckle and pressed his nose against her giving her eskimo kiss. "Karl that just mean!" He smile down at her with loving look as he stare at the blue eyes that he adore, the eyes that remind him of the bright peaceful blue sky, his hand resting on her cheek silencing Angel as she stare up at him, a soft smile was on her face as she blushed lightly.

"I love you…."

"Karl… I love you too…"

"I love how your eyes remind me of the sky."

"And I love how your eyes remind me of the calming blue ocean."

 _One of the things I love about you is…. Your eyes. They are so beautiful and bright, just like the sky and I could just stare at them forever, I enjoy the way they sparkle and light up when your happy. I love how when you look at me that your eyes are filled with affection and love for me and me only._

* * *

 **This one is short because it is a drabble and oneshot, 6 more chapters to go and make, I hope you enjoy these romance stories since I guess they give me a huge breather.**

 **I'll see you all later and have nice day, night or whatever because this Spade made of Codes need to work on it's homework since this Codes decide to write story for your enjoyment and possibly for my own enjoyment. Peace out cause The Code of Spade is out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah the joy of writing and the ass of writing, anyways we are halfway there before this story is finished. I hope you enjoy the fluffiness since it would be greatly needed if you had read The Flightless Dove.**

* * *

 _5\. Your imagination_

His eyes scanned the layout on the battlefield, his hand holding tightly on his weapon as his eyes gaze onto the monster that had been bugging him ever since he came as his eyes narrowed and his body took a stance while he closely approach the vile monster that lay their unsuspecting of it's doom that will come. He stood above it as he raised his weapon into the air while the sun shine on it's beauty before Karl swung his weapon down on the monster that will be destroy by his hands.

 _SMACK_

 _Bzzzzt!_

"I missed again?!" Karl cried out as he glare angrily at the stupid fly that buzzed around his kitchen who had been free loading in his place for a week and it's endless buzzing pissed the poor blue haired warrior to no end as he began chasing the fly with his fly swatter in hand, not hearing his front door being opened and soft footsteps walk into kitchen as he was too busy chasing after one damn fly that kept escaping his grasped. "Gah go away!" He huffed annoyed as the fly swatter kept constantly missing the fly until the sound of giggling made him froze as he recognised that familiar voice as he turned quickly to see sky blue eyes watching him in amusement as her snow white hair bounced slightly as she tried to hide the giggles while he stare horrified and embarrassed at the sight of Angel just watching him "A-Angel! What are you doing here and when did you get here?!" She giggled softly as she smiled up at Karl before her eyes landed on the fly that was on the counter.

"I just got here a few second ago and brother told me that he heard you shouting about something and asked me to go and check on you since he said that you might have hit your head on something." Angel answered until her eyes widen when the fly was buzzing right in front of her face as she began to let out a huge scream before running away as the fly began to follow her causing Angel to panic and cry out in fear making Karl to go in frenzy as he began running after Angel who was being chased by a fly. "KARL GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched forgetting the funny moment between Karl and the fly as she ran away to avoid the fly who seem to be constantly flying after Angel with Karl running after them as Angel was wailing "IT'S GOING TO HURT ME!"

"Angel! Stop! It's just a fly!" Karl called out but she didn't stop as Angel suddenly ran down in the hall as the sound of crashing made him increase his speed as he saw his room door wide open and the sound of Angel's cries and whimpers could be heard causing him to run in the room to see Angel in the corner with his blanket around her as she curled herself up into a ball while the fly slowly flew to her as if it was taunting her as she began to wail out for him. "Karl help me! It's going to kidnap me and take me to it lava nest before roasting me in a tree and then eating me!" Karl sighed as he slightly smile before grasping the jar and the lid while dropping the fly swatter while he quietly walked up to the fly and he swiftly imprison the fly as he seal the lid shut while he mentally wonder how he caught the fly with a jar instead of the fly swatter but he shrugged it off and set the jar down before walking up to Angel who lunged herself at Karl and wrapped her hands tightly around his waist as she whimper. "Are you okay Angel?"

"Yes because you save me from that monster…" She mutter as she nuzzled her face into Karl's warmth as she lookup at Karl with a small smile on her lips as she went on her tippy toes to plant a small kiss on his lips as he redden but he smiled as he return the affection. "It was just a fly Angel…"

"A fly that could eat me!"

"You have such a silly imagination."

"Meanie!"

"I love you~"

"... I love you too… Meanie."

"Hey Angel, do you want to know something?"

"What is it?"

"I love your imagination, they're always so bright and full of life."

"... I love how silly you can be stupid."

 _One of the things I love about you is… Your Imagination. They are so bright and full of life that I could never get tire of the way you imagine the world and everything around it, I enjoy the way you drag me into your imaginations and how funny, adorable and silly you act around them._

* * *

 **So today I might play Aura kingdom or Super Smash bros 3ds. Idk one of those games, I go check if my 3ds is charged then I play it first.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chappie~ because I like this chappie, because I wrote this chappie not because I love his way of woes chappies blah blah ALUCARD LOVE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

* * *

 _6\. Your words_

"Karl… What the fuck are you doing sleeping in Angel's room?"

"Hi Akuma, got tired and it's not wrong to sleep in my girlfriend's room is it?"

"It would be a huge fucking problem if you weren't my close friend because I would kill you and shove my fucking sword up your ass. It also suck that when you two do your fucking cute shit, I get the twitches so for fuck sake tone it down before I find myself twitching as if I'm going mad."

"That's going to be difficult."

"The urge to just wrap my hands around your neck and choke you senseless-"

"Brother leave Karl alone!"

"Gah! Angel? Where did you come from?!"

"Out!"

"Why the hell are you kicking me out?!"

"I don't want to find the love of my life dead on my bed!"

"Fine! I'll go and don't do anything disgusting!"

Angel huff annoyed as she watch her older twin walk out of her room grumbling angrily before she turned to Karl who was out of his armor and laid it to the side while he let out an exhausted yawn until he almost he let out a choke sound as Angel had pounced on him, he stare at Angel who just smile happily as he let out a sigh before he turned himself over taking Angel with him as she let out a giggle, feeling Karl snuggle up to her as his arms tighten around her waist. Her small hands travel it's way up to Karl's blue hair as she began to gently stroke while she hum causing Karl to smile and closed his eyes as he snuggled deeper into her warm embrace.

"Hey Karl?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember the first time we met as little kids? When I first saw you, you were adorable and I didn't understand why no one wanted to be your friend. You were very sweet and caring, a little clingy but that just made you adorable… Even through you stole Yuuki the Cat and hid him away from my sights, I still like you even if you become jealous over the littlest things but know that my heart will always belong to you even if I was hanging around with my units, Lugina or Noah. Know that I love you and you alone because you are the reason why I chose to fight my own battles, to stand up for myself that why because I chose to be with you…. You give me strength to believe in my own powers. I love you."

Her arms wrapped around Karl's neck as her lips met his forehead while he let out a hum as he return the affection back by kissing the tip of her nose causing her to let out a giggle while the two smiled at each and held each other close, the sun was beginning to dip down letting the room to fade in it brilliant orange color. Karl's hand made it's way to Angel's cheek as he cupped it gently and caressed her lovingly, his heart skipped a beat when Angel's hand landed on his as she snuggle in his hand while her eyes shined with adoration and love toward him.

"I love you Karl… No matter what, I will always stand beside you."

"... I love you Angel… If you disappear in my life, I swear that I will find you until the end of time to look for you."

"Haha then your gonna become a old man!"

"Then you be old woman… You can be so silly…"

"But you love me!"

"Yes… I love you very much even as kids."

"Then I love you very, very much!"

The two lay in bed with comforting silence as Karl gazed at Angel's face until he smiled causing her to look up at him as ocean blue eyes and sky blue eyes clashed. "Hey Angel?"

"Yes?"

"I love your words… I love the way you say your words, they are always filled with warmth and kindness."

"OI I SENSE FUCKING CUTE SHIT HAPPENING! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING!"

"Brother/Akuma…"

 _One of the things I love about you is… Your words. They are always so soft and gentle, the way you never raise your voice only if anger and in tears and how they are filled with affection and kindness. You never curse unlike your twin, you try to keep it control, the way your words flow out,_ _so simple and easy, how they can be innocent yet hold so much knowledge. It as if I was wrapped in your warm embrace by your words alone._

* * *

 **Yeeeeeah Anyways in Aura Kingdom I made a guild called AngelxDemon! We are currently accepting members and would greatly be happy if you join! I live in the server called Chimera so come and say hi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone I am going to update everything but it will be pretty slow since It been awhile and that I need to make sure I don't do something stupid so Moving Forward and Forgotten will be at the last end since I need to write other things also 3 more chapters before 10 thing that I love about you is almost done!**

* * *

 _7\. Your hugs_

Karl sighed as a pout was on his face and beside him was Akuma who was casually laying down reading a romance manga ignoring the sulky blue haired man but his eyebrows twitched when he heard Karl sighed again only louder, his red eyes narrowed as he went back to reading but stop when Karl sigh even louder. "Okay mother fucker what the fuck got you sighing so much." Akuma grumbled angrily as he tossed the manga away from him while he sat criss cross and glare at the blue haired man he call a best friend.

"It's Angel." Karl muttered, he held his knees to his chest while a mushroom was growing on his head as Akuma stare awkwardly at the mushroom that was somehow growing on Karl's head before turning his red gaze to Karl who was in the corner and on his bed. "We had a fight and now she avoiding me or ignoring me when we're in the same room."

"What the fuck were you fighting about?" Akuma questioned as he wonder what cause the perfect couple to get in the fight. "Knowing my sis she isn't the type to get in arguments or get angry."

"She wanted to go out and hunt down some demons by herself but I told her she couldn't go because she wasn't strong enough and then we start shouting at each other until she just suddenly ran off, now she avoiding me or straight out ignore me and use Quaid to hide herself. I also swear whenever I see Quaid, I can see him smirking at me." Akuma sweat dropped as he stare at Karl with awkward look.

"I think your going through that phase of what it called again? Oh yeah separation issues and because of that you're seeing things, maybe Angel avoiding you because you have become seriously clingy and want to have space, hell I don't even know because I'm not you or her. I think you should ask her yourself if you can even catch her since she can be stubborn as a mule when she has a goal set in mind until it's achieved you probably won't see much of her." Akuma answered as Karl tensed up in worry as his mind raced before he sprung up the mushroom falling off his head as it rolled on Akuma's bed before sprinting out of the room in search of his beloved while leaving Akuma to stare at the mushroom that was once was growing on Karl's head.

"What the fuck is this shit." Akuma mumbled as he grabbed his practice sword and poke at the mushroom who grew legs and arms before it start screeching and latch onto Akuma's face as he began screaming in fright while his hands threw itself to try and rip the mushroom off of his face. "GET IT OFF OF ME!"

* * *

As soon as Karl stood outside of the house, he felt instantly normal as if something that put it's strange magic on him suddenly fell off his head. The blue haired warrior scratched the back of his neck and tried to think of what happen and the only thing he could remember was him and Angel arguing, his heart pang when Angel give him the expression of hurt and anger look before running off. He instantly ignored Akuma's screams of horror thinking it was Akuma watch horror show again before sprinting off to find Angel.

His eyes instantly brighten when he saw the back of his beloved who was walking down the dirt road, Excalibur in hand and a paper in her other hand as she wander around the town with a clueless expression on her face. "Angel!" She instantly turned around to see Karl, her eyes widen as she turned and began sprinting away from him as he shouted after her and give chase while villagers watched in questioning and concern.

"Angel come back here!"

"Leave me alone!"

"We need to talk!"

"No! Go away!" Angel instantly climbed up the tree as Karl smacked his hand on the tree branch almost grabbing her ankle if she didn't climb up so fast, he glare angrily at the branch as he knew that if he tried to climb up his heavy weight would cause him his downfall. His eyes travel up to see Angel sitting on a high branch, her arms wrapped tightly around the base of the tree and glare angrily at Karl as he shivered a bit, her sword disappeared in flash of light but the paper still in hand as Angel return to stare at the paper and ignored Karl entirely.

"Angel we need to talk." He said but the white haired girl turned her head away childishly and kept her eyes on the paper causing Karl to be annoyed. "Angel you're a grown woman so don't be childish!" Angel huffed annoyed before she reached over and grabbed a acorn and flung it at Karl which hit him square in the forehead since he was looking up, as she giggled silently when she saw the bright red mark on his forehead but Karl was not amused. "If you don't get down there, I'll make you come down there!" He snapped angrily only to get more acorns to the face.

"I like to see you try you git!" Angel snapped back angrily as she kept pelting Karl with acorns, her expression equally angry and annoyed only to panicked when the tree start to shake as her hands tightly wrapped around the base tree while Karl was smacking the tree with the flat side of his halberd, his face pissed off and annoyed while Angel became even more pissed off. "That won't work on me you baka poutana!" Karl's eyes widen when he remember the words that Akuma use to swear in Greek and his glare harden as he began smacking the tree with much force causing it to shake wildly.

"Angel when I get my hands on you, you're being punished do you understand me!"

"You aren't my papa you wanker!" Angel spout another meaning that Karl remember what Akuma told him as he mentally cursed Akuma for saying vulgar words around Angel. "Now leave me alone you bloody jerk!" Angel snapped as her face was red with anger while Karl was the same, already reaching to his limits Karl grab a acorn from the grassy floor and flung it at Angel hitting at the centre of her forehead causing her to squeak out in pain and her hands grabbing her forehead giving Karl a second to smack the halberd on the tree again making Angel to lose balance and fall out of the tree and into the arms of the pissed of Karl. "Let me go! You stupid git!" She struggled as Karl positioned her body onto his shoulder and began walking away as Angel screamed and smacked his back while he dragged Angel to a secluded place since he didn't want to disturb anyone with their shouting since that already happen with the tree thing.

* * *

Karl finally arrived in grassy field where the tree were as he lifted Angel and placed her down thinking she was calm since she was very quiet for twenty minutes but the moment when he set Angel down, she instantly began sprinting away from him but Karl being the athletic man he was he quickly ran and jumped, soaring into the air and tackling Angel to ground as she yelp in pain while his arms tighten around her waist.

"Karl let me go!" Angel cried out as she struggled helplessly under his heavy weight.

"We need to talk Angel!"

"We have nothing to talk about! I hate you!"

Karl kept silent as he watched Angel below him struggle helplessly to escape but that struggle began to slowly turned to stop as her head rest on the ground exhausted. He sighed and turned Angel to face him as she had her eyes close but when she open them slightly, she glare at him before looking away from his eyes while Karl sighed and placed his head in the crook of her shoulder and sighed. The two stay there in silence for what seem like an eternity before small arms wrapped tightly around his neck and fingers stroking his head lovingly.

"Sometime… You really make me angry when you think that I couldn't handle this type of stuff alone… Sometime I hate it that you could be so protective of me even when I just scraped a knee… I hate you because you don't trust in my abilities to fight, I really hate that." Angel mumbled as her eyes stared up to see the blue sky. "Yet even when I try to hate you… I still love you. I'm sorry that I've been avoiding or ignoring you, I'm sorry that I've been really childish and for saying I hate you." She spoke softly as Karl lifted himself and look down at her. "But I'm not apologising about the acorns, you deserve it." He instantly pouted as Angel smiled softly before rolling her eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry for flinging acorns in your face even when you deserve it."

"Better…" Karl mumbled as their forehead pressed together. "And… I'm sorry for believing that you were always helpless and weak when it came to fighting."

"You aren't sorry for throwing an acorn at me?" Karl smiled as he kissed her lips gently before sitting himself up and bringing Angel up along with him as he held her close and her arms instantly wrapped around him making him feel warmth.

"I'm sorry about that too, even when you deserve it for hitting me in the face with acorns." Karl chuckled as Angel pouted and turned her head away from him but her arms was still wrapped around him.

"No kisses for a week." Karl eyes widen as he looked at Angel who refused to look back.

"What?! That not fair, you threw acorns at me!" Angel quickly turned and gently give him a peck on the lips before tightening her arms around him.

"I love you too Karl."

"... I love you and your hugs."

"You've been telling me about what you love about me these past few weeks… I wonder why."

"Just showing how happy that I am to have you even through things like this happens. Like how your hugs are warm and inviting."

 _One of things I love about you is… Your hugs, they are warm and filled with love even when you're sad your hugs are still warm and loveable as if I could fall asleep in your loving arms, even when you hug other people I'm glad that I am the only one that get hugged the most._

* * *

 **Even Angel and Karl can get mad each other but as long as they understand each other and apologises after everything will be okay~**

 **Also Mushroom attacked Akuma, run from the mushroom demon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeeeeeah for sweet romances! Only two more!**

* * *

 _8\. Your Love_

Karl glared angrily at Kira who was being patched up by Angel, her small hands gently place the bandage on Kira's cheek as she began scolding the light unit while her twin brother was on the couch wrapped up in bandages as he glare up at the ceiling. Angel was unaware of the light shade of pink that was on Kira's face as he watched Angel's soft hands gently wrapped his arm, her lips puckered out as her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought blocking any sounds as she was solely focused on bandaging Kira and scolding him. "Can you and brother stop being so reckless, the moment when you both came home bloody and broken almost scare me half to death and just last week we had to chase after a mushroom demon because it infected brother!" Angel grumbled angrily as she glare up at Kira who quickly look away and refuse to look at her. "What do you and brother have to say for yourself?!"

"It wasn't that bad Angel and beside how come your scolding me and not Akuma?" Kira grumbled as Angel sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed loudly while Kira looked away his cheeks puffed out in annoyance but he glanced back at Angel once a while his arms crossed as he kept his face away from looking at Angel.

"Not that bad?! Kira you had a huge cuts and bruises on your body and brother had a huge gash on his chest! Do you know how that worries me?! What if you two got seriously hurt! You both need to think about this more clearly before charging in and I'll speak to Akuma later." Angel grumbled as she leaned her head on Kira's shoulder. "The two of you worried me so much that I swear that one day I might wake up and find you both dead or gone…" She spoke with a sullen look as she let out a tired sigh getting concerned looks from Kira and Karl while Akuma fell asleep.

Kira had a mental battle with himself before he let a breath and sucked him in his pride for once and turned to Angel, his hand reached over and petted her head lightly as he stare down at her with adoration which Karl caught as his glare harden, jealously swarmed in Karl's heart as he frowned but looked away a sadden expression took over his face before he sighed quietly and got up and left not bearing to watch anymore but Angel saw him leaving. She quickly turned around but she couldn't call him as Karl already left through the door, a frown was on her lips as she looked back Kira who was staring at the door before staring down at Angel. "Hey you should go catch up to him, I'm just going to sleep for a bit." Kira spoke as Angel looked at him for bit before she smiled lightly and hugged him tightly.

"Alright take care Kira and make sure you give brother a slap for me." Angel smiled as she let go of himand took off after Karl leaving Kira to himself with Akuma sleeping as she was unaware of the pained look that Kira had as he watched her go before the door closed.

"You okay Kira?" Kira's head snapped over to see Akuma wide awake staring back at him.

"... Yeah… I'm fine."

"You say you're fine but you aren't… You don't have that stupid arrogant smile… You have that smile of a man with a broken heart."

"... Your point is?"

"In another time, another world and another life. One day the two of you'll have a happy ending together, you'll need to wait."

"Yeah and I won't lose next time… In this other life."

"Whatever you say asshole- ACK!"

"She told me to hit you."

"She said slap! Not punch me you fucker!"

* * *

Angel ran down the path, her long white hair blowing in the wind as her sky blue eyes scanned the entire area to find Karl. She stopped by stores and by other people to ask of Karl's whereabouts but only to find none as concern was written all over her face as she began running around town calling out for him, her voice ringing with worry and pain as the sun beat down on her porcelain skin but the heat didn't stop her from searching for him. "Angel dear? What's wrong?" Angel stopped as she turned to see an elder woman that was walking by, a concern look on the older's woman face when she saw the distress look on Angel's face.

"Grandma Julie I can't find Karl." Angel spoke with distress in her voice as the older woman frowned in concern before the older woman's mind clicked as she turned toward a forest where Angel followed her gaze.

"I was walking back home after gathering berries and saw Karl entering a cave with a sadden expression." Angel quickly thanked her and ran off toward the direction as the older woman waved watching Angel's long white hair trailed after her.

The sun was still out as Angel kept running, her breathing became harsh as she hadn't stop to rest, her bright sky blue eyes widen when she saw the cave that were surround by spider lilies as she slowed to stop, her breathing ragged as she walked over to the entrance of the cave not having the time to admire the beautiful flowers, her snow white hair flowing to the side as the wind blow it softly, her bright blue gaze looked around to see a familiar head of blue hair sitting and leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. She quietly made her way before she crouched down in front of him. She shakily reached her hand out but stopped before she let out a sigh quietly as she covered Karl's eyes and sat in his lap spooking him as his arm quickly raised and grabbed Angel's wrist but he paused to feel the familiar soft hands covering his eyes, he moved around himself to sit up a bit but Angel's hand kept covering his eyes as she leaned her head on his chest. "Karl… Are you alright?" She whispered softly as his hand removed her wrist from his eyes as his ocean blues eyes stare down at her with sad look before his arms wrapped around her waist tightly as he buried his face in the crook of her neck while she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers ran through his hair as she felt him nuzzled her neck.

"Angel… Do you… Love me?" He whispered quietly as his voice sound like if he was going to break causing Angel to felt her eyes widen at his questioned before her hands grabbed Karl's face and brought it up to stare at his eyes as ocean blue and sky blue clashed.

"Why would you ever question that?" She asked as Karl's eyes looked away with ashamed look, Angel felt the urge to cry but she held it in as she brought his face down before she give him a soft, loving kiss as he returned the gentle kiss until she pulled back and kissed his forehead a loving smile on her face. "Karl I love you very much, you are the one I rather be with." Angel spoke softly as Karl nuzzled his face into her hand.

"I… Love you too…" Karl muttered before he leaned his forehead on her forehead, his eyes filled with longing and love but pain could be seen in his eyes. "It's just that… You're so beautiful that one day… I'm afraid… I'm afraid that you'll leave me for someone better… Someone more handsome, more kinder and more loving than me…" He whimpered softly as Angel felt her eyes turned pained as her hands fell and landed on his hands that wrapped her waist before one of her hands grabbed his and pulled it off of her waist as their fingers entwined.

"Karl… You are handsome, you are kind and you are very loving and I know that you are the only one I want to be with. No matter how many males that come along, no matter how much money or gifts they shower me, you are the only one that I want to love and be with." Angel spoke as she kissed him again before kissing his cheek. "I could think of no one that I want to spend my life with but you." Karl smiled softly as his hand reached up to cheek as he stroked it with affection before he moved himself laying her on the ground as he leaned down as kissed her.

"Thank you… I love you how you always love me no matter what happens, your love means the world to me." Karl spoke as he lean down and pecked her lips. "... May I?"

"Of course… I don't mind… As long it you… I don't mind."

* * *

Akuma snored away on the couch until the sound of the door being opened caused him to wake up with exhausted yawn, a bump on his head but he ignored it and turned his head to see his younger twin who wave at the door as she entered with her hair messy and her sweater raised up higher around her neck before turning away as she was walking funny, he kept faking himself that he was sleeping as his eyes followed Angel walking around strangely as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion until when Angel's back was facing him that he got up and walked over quietly. His hands grasped the sweater and brought it down revealing many bruise bite marks covering her entire porcelain, Angel screeched out suddenly before whirling around to see Akuma who was a bit dazed as his red eyes gazed at the marks on her neck and her messy hair trying to register everything until something clicked in his mind before his eyes widen in shocked before they narrowed in anger. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE HICKIES?!" He scanned Angel's form before his eyes twitched when a scent hit his nose. "OH FUCKING HEEEEELL NO, YOU AND HIM DID NOT JUST FUCKING FUCK EACH OTHER!"

"Uh… No?"

"OH MY GOD I'M KILLING THAT MOTHERFUCKING SON OF THAT BITCH!"

"Brother no!"

"THAT BITCH IS GONNA GET HIS ASS KICK!"

 _One of things I love about you… Is your love, no matter what happens you always love me, your love that filled with joy that I'm so lucky to know that I have someone like you in my arms._

* * *

 **I wonder what should I do once this story is done, should I just make another one with Lugina x Angel, Noah x Angel, Kira x Angel or Quaid x Angel, etc and etc**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you thought this story died then fuck you this story isn't dead…. Yet…. Anyways I love you all for like reading my stories even though you shitbag don't comment, I'll just stalk your asses on the graph thingie that let me see how many people are reading. Anyways XOXO my bae, I don't know which one is kisses because I don't want kiss you no offence but I'm willing to hug you and also I'm not calling you bae like romantic baes because that be disgusting. I'm calling you bae in danish and if you know it good for you broha but if you don't then bae in danish mean shit or poop. But I still love you all!**

* * *

 _9\. Your kisses_

Karl laid on his back under the tree, his eyes closed as he was letting his body rest from the restless spar he had with Akuma. Speaking of the giant he was last seen chasing after a bird for taking his sandwich, his screaming could be heard somewhere but people ignored it knowing it was just Akuma since this usually happen every few days. From afar a white haired female otherwise known as Angel was walking down path to look for her brother because beside everyone in town who ignore Akuma's scream of anger usually Angel is the one that had to stop him before he break something or hurt himself for doing something stupid. "For one day why can't brother not be screaming and probably destroy something for a bit…" She muttered angrily as she paused and stare at Karl's sleeping figure a soft smile on her face as she approached his sleeping figure, she quietly sat beside him and gently caressed his cheek. "Even with Akuma screaming he still find the time to nap." She muttered quietly as she slowly dipped down and press her lips gently on to his, her eyes closed as she slight smile when his arms wrapped around her waist and the pressure of her kiss being returned back, she pulled away and giggled as she saw Karl pouting, her finger tracing his jaw while her eyes stare loving back at him. "I was hoping to sneak a kiss in and leave but seem like that not gonna happen anytime soon." She mumbled as her head gently lay on his chest while her hand grabbed one of Karl's hand and entwined them together. "How are you Karl?"

"I'm fine just been resting after sparring match with Akuma but he ran off because a bird took his lunch." He answered as Angel sighed a pout on her lips as she snuggled deeper into his embrace until the sound of Akuma screaming bloody murder disturb the sweet silence, she let out a sigh and went to sit up but Karl's arm restrained her from getting up. "Do you have to leave already?"

"Karl this is Akuma, if I don't leave and find him, he probably destroyed something." Angel reasoned as Karl grumbled annoyed but he let her hand and waist go as he watched her sat up before pressing a kiss on his forehead and walking away. "I'll see you soon Karl." She waved before she began to go in a jog as Karl lay back down as he stare up at the sky, his ocean blue eyes watching the clouds float by as the sight of the white fluffy clouds remind him of Angel's pure white hair and the sky reminding him of her sweet blue gaze.

"Just wait a little longer… Just gotta wait a bit longer." Karl muttered to himself as his hand tighten around the grass, his eyes closed shut as he let out a sigh before his eyes brows scrunched up when he heard explosions followed by Akuma screaming bloody murder and Angel's yelling.

* * *

"La de dum dum~" Angel hum as she sway side to side in the kitchen grabbing a teacup while Akuma could be seen outside of the kitchen window laying face first to the ground tied up with a seagull that was turning his hair into a nest, his angry shouting could be heard but Angel ignored him and continue to make herself some tea as she smiled at the sight of the teabag turning the water into lovely shade of dark orange and the aroma of the tea floating by.

"Angel are you home?" Karl called out as the front door was opened and closed before his footsteps approached the kitchen archway, his ocean blue eyes brighten at the sight of Angel but he paused when his eyes were staring at the window to see a huge flock of seagulls covering something his eyebrows raised in questioningly while Angel innocently sipped her tea. "Angel why are there flocks of seagulls in the back… Where is Akuma?" She shrugged while her eyes looked to the side not daring to look at Karl who was giving her unamused look, she fidgeted in her spot before glancing back at him before quickly looking away. "Angel where is Akuma." Karl demand as Angel began to pout childishly and pointed to the horde of seagulls that had grown in number as Karl stared hard trying to figure out what with the seagulls until one of the seagulls moved revealing a black lumped of familiar hair. "... Angel… Why is Akuma surrounded by seagulls?"

"Punishment?" She spoke as if it was a question while she return back to sipping her tea while Karl had deadpan look on his face as he stare at his friend outside being swarmed by seagulls. "Hey Karl can you close the curtains?" She questioned as Karl's gaze went on to her tiny form his face saying that he is not very amused of what he seeing, she pouted before she walked over to the window and close the curtains leaving Akuma to his fate.

"Angel we are going to get Akuma." He spoke seriously as Angel didn't budge while her hand gently set the teacup on the counter and her eyes narrowed challenging Karl who return the narrow gaze with his own, Angel instantly booked it past Karl running in the living room as Karl quickly ran after her causing the cat and mouse chase to begin between the two as Angel ran to the other side of the couch and Karl on the other end. "Angel stop being childish!" He only got a tongue sticking out as he instantly went right and ran after her as Angel screeched in panicked before running off to the hallway, their footsteps thumped loudly on the wooden floor until the sound of door being opened and slam shut followed by a body colliding with the said door. "Open the blasted door Angel!" Karl yelled as he heard shuffling on the end of the room. "Angel I'm giving you count of three to open this door or I'll kick it down!" Karl warned but he got no answers, just silence. "1!" He counted loudly. "2!" He tapped his foot before he lifted it up. "3!" He kicked down the door to reveal an clean bedroom no sign of Angel anywhere except for a open window that was above her bed, his eyebrows furrowed with a confused expression on his face as he approach the bed slowly and carefully until he reached the side of the bed. "She didn't jump out the window did she?" He mumbled, unaware something lurking above him until a strand white hair enter his vision, he looked up only for his eyes to widen and before he knew it he was on the wooden floor with a thud and Angel sprawl on top of him.

"Ow…." Angel mumbled as she rubbed her head before she looked up to see Karl rubbing the back of his head. "Karl are you alright?" She called out as she crawled herself up so that they were face to face, her small hands reached over to his hand and grasped it in her hand as her other hand stroke his cheek.

"Just hit the back of my head…. Angel how were you hanging on the ceiling it kinda of high." He questioned as he sat up his arms wrapping around her waist.

"... Willpower and determination." She spoke as Karl give her a deadpan look as she smile sheepishly before peppering him with kisses around his face. "I'm sorry can you forgive me?" She whimpered as Karl's face was dusted light pink from the tiny kisses he was receiving.

"Only if you don't do that again." He mutter as Angel's face brighten up as she leaned in their lips meeting his face flushed red at the straight forward advance that was so unlike Angel, their lips moulded, sparks flew and the tea of earl grey entered as his eyes fluttered shut, the kiss was sweet just like the woman in front of him but it was short as they separated her eyes shining with adoration.

"Love you." She whispered as her hand traced his jawline.

"I love you too." He muttered as his hand cupped her cheek. "I love your kisses, they always leave me breathless." He whispered quietly.

"Hehe… I love your kisses so warm and comforting."

"We're still need get Akuma out of the seagulls."

"..."

"Angel?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Angel?! Don't you dare fake sleep on me!"

 _One of the things I love about you is… Your kisses, they are so soft and gentle that they leave me breathless and wanting more each time when our lips part I miss the sweet taste and loving warmth when your lips are no longer on mine._

* * *

 **Sweet story sweet sweet story hurray! Hope you enjoy this because I enjoy writing this, now back to the writing board to pick the next story to be written!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the end for us! The last chapter of 10 things I love about you before this book closed for good! I hope you enjoy reading this sweet fluffiness with cheese added into it**

* * *

 _10\. You_

"Yooooo Karl you alright you look pale." Akuma's voice called out as he noticed his blue haired friend spazzing out in panicked as he was throwing things around his cottage while the giant male watched the blue haired male running around as if he lost his head like a chicken. "Karl what the hell are you looking for-" "I lost it!" Akuma raised an eyebrow as his red gaze watched boredly as he tilted his head to the side. "Did you lost Yuuki the cat doll that you stole from Angel or did you take Angel's new teddy bear?" Karl shook his head as he ran around the room, his face was filled with distress. "No I lost the box! The box Akuma!" Akuma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his eyes widen when realization finally slapped him across the face. "You lost the box?! That costed a fortune so how could you lost a fucking box that was right in your fucking house! What the fucking shit Karl!" Akuma began freaking out as he to was running around, now he too was the headless chicken. "Oh my god Karl when we find the blasted box I'm kicking your ass later for this! Where the hell did you last saw this?!" "In my room on the nightstand!" Karl replied quickly as he dashed into his room to check if the box was there. "Karl I'm going to head out and see if someone or something took the box! Go check around our place to see if you left that stupid box there!" Akuma snapped as the sound of his door being opened and his thundering footsteps faded, Karl sighed before he quickly ran out of his house and ran down the path to his place. "I can't believe the day I lost it is the day where Akuma doesn't even cause trouble at all!" He muttered to himself angrily as he sprinted his way over before skidding across the dirt floor when he finally reached the building where Angel and Akuma stayed, he quickly rushed over to the door and swung it open as he ran around the living room searching for the box. "Where is it?!" Someone stood behind him their eyes narrowed and frown on their lips as they watch Karl run around.

"Looking for this?" The new voice spooked him as he turned around and stared at the familiar green haired man known as Quaid who had been by Angel side ever since but what caught his eyes was the small box in his hand, Quaid's green eyes glare at the box as he opened it to reveal a ring before he scoffed at the sight of it. "Quaid I need the ring so can you give it to me please?" Karl asked politely but he was tensed fearing what Quaid would do with the ring. "Why is it always you? Why does she love you? Why does Akuma allow you to have her? You may have been by her side as a child but when you left to go become a demon slayer, I was there for her! I was her stone through the harsh times so why?! Why does she love you in the end, I love her more than anyone and I was the one to protect her from the monsters while you were gone so why?! Tell me why that no matter how hard I try is that it never enough to beat you!" Quaid snapped angrily as he closed the box and held it tightly in his hands as his body trembled while Karl stood there trying to speak but felt his words caught by his throat. "It's not fair… It not fair that you get her when I… Everyone worked so hard to protect her but in the end she loves you… It's not fair." Quaid whispered as he looked away before throwing the box at Karl. "Just go…" He mumbled as he turned away refusing to look at the blue haired male. "... I'm sorry Quaid." Karl whispered as he quickly ran out leaving the green haired to collapsed on his knees before he sat and brought them to his chest, his heart cracked as the tears threaten to spill from his eyes before he close them letting the silence to sink in before warm arms wrapped around him tightly and soft gentle hands were playing with his hair. He opened his eyes to see the look of the love of his life that he protected staring at him with a loving kind look, her soft bright sky blue eyes filled with love as her snow white hair framed her porcelain face a gentle smile on her face as she gently kissed his forehead. "Angel?" He whispered quietly praying that this was not a imagination of his mind.

"Yeah… It's me… I'm sorry that I couldn't return those affection Quaid, I love you very much but you are an immortal being while I am a mortal that can die so easily. Even though you are facing a broken heart, I don't want you to face it later on when I die… In another life, another world and another place… I know that one day it won't be Karl and I but it be you and me but for now in this world, this place… I cannot be with you but know that I will love you equally as I love Karl so please no more tears, crying never does suit you so smile… Smile for me." She whispered quietly as Quaid wrapped his arms around her and tightly held her waist. "I love you… I love you so much… Please don't leave me…" "I will never leave you alone, you are my partner through life and death, no matter what happens I will never let you go, you have a place in my heart."

* * *

Karl paced back and forth as he sweated nervously, Akuma beside him looking annoyed but he had calm look as he gaze at the dirt road before turning his attention back to Karl who scratched his head and sighed nervously. "Calm down Karl, if you don't relax and confess now, your going to regret this in the future." "I know Akuma but it just that… Aren't you nervous when your going to confess?" Akuma looked away a distant look as he sighed and smiled a small smile that was unlike him. "I can't love until my sister is happy until then I refuse to fall in love." He muttered but he smiled as he look at Karl with happiness. "Just promise me one thing… That you'll make her very happy. Make her happier then I ever could. I'm not saying this because I'm happy it's you or anything, I'm just saying because I'm putting my sister's entire happiness on you!" Akuma frowned a light pink blush on his face as Karl laughed feeling much better until the sight of Angel's figure approaching over here caused Karl to sweat nervously while Akuma smiled softly before he walked away leaving Angel to smile brightly at Karl. "Hiya Karl how are you?" She spoke happily her eyes filled with adoration before she smiled happily at him. "Your red my love, what's wrong?" She smiled as Karl nervously closed his eyes before he grabbed Angel's hand and stare at her with a nervous look. "I love you so don't be afraid to tell me anything." She spoke softly as Karl nodded, he closed his eyes before he knelt down.

"Angel… The last thing I love about you is you… I list the nine things that I love about you and the tenth is that what I love the most about you is you… Everything about you is beautiful but the you that is standing here with me today in front of me is the most beautiful thing because you are here with me and I want to say that I want to be with you forever so Angel… Will you do the honors of being my wife?" He took out the small box and opened it to reveal the ring that had ruby carved and silver that held it as Angel smiled a pink blush on her face before she lean down and kissed him gently before moving back as she gently ring from the box. "I wonder how long you were going to propose Karl." Karl's eyes widen but before he could speak Angel place a finger on his lips. "Akuma isn't the greatest liar and he did complain loudly when I was passing by when he spoke of ring that costed a fortune. Knowing my brother he isn't the type to wear rings." She giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned over. "Yes I will marry you, I'm willing to share my life with you."

"... Angel… I love you."

"Thank you for loving me Karl, you truly are the greatest."

* * *

"Anju what are you doing?" A older beautiful woman walked over to her daughter who had short white hair, pale skin and bright clear blue eyes who was sitting on the floor holding a book, her expression neutral before the little girl smiled softly up to her mother. "Where is your brother Adam?" She looked around for the other child as Anju shrugged before going into deep thought until she turned and stare at her mother. "I believe big brother is with father and should be home soon, do not worry mother as long big brother is with father he won't do something foolish." The woman sighed but smiled as she patted her daughter's head lovingly. "I knew I was right to tell Karl not to buy you history books and look how well manner you are." She said softly before the sound of door being opened and running footstep entering as blue blur tackled the woman in a hug. "Ma!" Childish voice squeaked out in enjoy. "Guess what pa and I did!" The blur pull back to reveal a young boy with pale skin but dark blue hair and dark blue eyes that stared happily in excitement.

"Adam you need to be more careful and not drop your stuff!" Voice called out before revealing older male who walked over but smile happily at the sight of his family. "Okay, you two how about go play in the living room for a bit." Adam smiled instantly before dashing over to his younger sister. "Let go Anju!" "Don't hold my hand like that!" "Stop being like Uncle Aku, your being a tsutsu!" "I am not a Tsundere you fool!" The parents signed but giggle as they finally sat themselves on the kitchen chairs, their hands entwined together while the laughter and angry shout of the two siblings could be heard.

"How are you feeling Angel?"

"I'm feeling fine love, do you know how many time Quaid, Akuma and everyone ask me? Oh my goodness it was as if they think I was going to die!" She giggled as the man before her smiled and chuckled. "Can't blame them, Adam is quite an handful but we love him nonetheless." "I don't know Karl… I had to go through pregnancy and they hurt!" She teased as Karl snickered before leaning into for a kiss.

"I love you Angel." "Hmm I like you~" "Angel."

"Hai hai. I love you too Karl."

"MY EYES THEY BURN! ANJU I'M NO LONGER...Uh… Um what that word called?"

"Virgin?"

"Yeah!"

"Karl have you been leaving Adam and Anju with Akuma lately?"

 **End**

* * *

 **YEAH THE END NOW I CAN PUSH THIS OFF TO SIDE AND FOCUS ON THE OTHER STORIES! ONE DOWN MANY TO GO! I ALSO NOW HAVE MINECRAFT SO YEAH I GET TO BUILD SOMETHING**


End file.
